Tales of The Heart
by Ayano-sama
Summary: Short oneshots collections of Kagome's many different lovers.
1. Ikuto Tsukiyomi : Shugo Chara

**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing**

**Author's note - First Drabble! **

* * *

"Ikuto you pervert! Give me back my bra!" A shocked Kagome was standing in front of her bedroom. She had only left for only a few minutes to go get a glass of water, upon returning she saw the said pervert sitting on floor; smirking while holding up one of her lace bras.

One of her Victoria's Secret bra too! _I knew leaving the window open was a bad decision_ Kagome thought, dismayed. "Lace huh? I never thought you would have it in you to wear such garments~."

" Ikuto!" Satisfied with the blush Kagome was currently sporting, Ikuto stood up and sauntered to her . Handing her bra, very lacy bra he noted in his head, he purred , "It seems my time is up, for now Kagome-_chan_~" walking towards the window ; his cat ears and tail appeared.

Looking at her blushing face one last time he leapt off the window and left. Leaving a red face Kagome with her bra in hand.

Huffing, Kagome muttered, "The nerve of that guy!" Though a slight smile was gracing her face.

* * *

**Criticism reviews will be appreciated! Tell me how I did! ^_^**


	2. Shizuo Heiwajima : Durarara

**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing**

**Author's note : I'm deeply sorry for not putting up the pairing! I did posted it on the chapter titles! But I forgot that it was only one chapter posted up! And that was my mistake! Once again sorry! I'll put the pairings on each chapter and titles! Oh and those waiting for the next chapter of "New Life, New Chances" I'm working on it right now! It's been hectic lately, working and keeping up grades! I know excuses, excuses and all that jazz ^-^" Please leaves criticism reviews and tell me how I did! **

**Anime : Durarara**

**Pairing : Shizuo Heiwajima/Kagome Higurashi, Slight Izaya Orihara/Kagome Higurashi**

* * *

"_IZAYAAA!_" A loud crash was heard as a vending machine impacted into a wall nearby a smirking dark-haired man. "Your aim is off Shizu-chan~" taunted the infamous information broker, known as Izaya Orihara. Across from him was Shizuo Heiwajima, wearing his bartender uniform and currently staring daggers at him.

Chuckling Izaya said, "I was only talking with Kagome-chan~". Said girl was currently staring at her fair-haired boyfriend with relief in her eyes. "Does talking include staring at her with something akin to desire in your eyes?" Shizuo sharply bit out as he walked swiftly towards Kagome, who was a good distance away from the machine.

Reaching out and pulling her close to him, he scanned for injuries to make sure she was fine. "Shizuo you're here!" whispered Kagome, as she hugged him. She had always felt uneasy when Izaya came around, he had a disturbing aura. Shrugging nonchalantly, Izaya answered back, "She was too irresistible, the purity that surrounds her calls out to anyone of the opposite sex." Glaring Izaya, Shizuo could not deny that as he too felt that. His arms around her tightened.

Kagome could only blush at the dark-haired man words. She knew it involved with being the Shikon's guardian, despite granting power to whoever holds it, the jewel also emits a purity that people of the opposite sex could not ignore. That was how she met Shizuo, her boyfriend when he confronted her after receiving the news from the Celty; the headless rider, that men from all over Ikebukuro was unconsciously searching for someone. He became her protector and boyfriend a few weeks later after saving her from being a victim of Saika.

Pulling away from Shizuo, she began. "C'mon Shizuo, we'll be late meeting Shinra and Celty at Russia Sushi." Grabbing her arm, Shizuo pulled her to his side and began to walk, but not before giving one last death glare to Izaya. Looking at the couple as they began to leave, Izaya felt a pang in his heart. Frowning, he didn't understand why. He left after giving one last look to the raven-haired woman.

* * *

**_Author's note : Instead of the jewel attracting demons, it only attracts the opposite sex of the guardian! In this case, men for Kagome! Ehehehe weird I know~ ^-^"_**

**_A reply to those who reviewed!_**

**_Silverwolf654 : Thank you for your compliment! I'm glad you like my story and I'm deeply sorry for not putting up the pairing!_**

**_Mimiru : Heehee Thank you! ^-^_**

**_TsukiyoTenshi : Thank you very much! I'm glad I managed to capture Ikuto's personality perfectly! ^-^_**

**_Diane : How so? May you please explain next time in your review? I'm glad for the opinion and again I'm sorry for not putting up the pairing!_**

**_AnimeFreakAmanda : Thank you very much! Heehee I'm very happy that I managed to capture his personality! ^-^_**

**_Cosmic-lover : Thank you! And yes I do agree with you! A pervy and flirty Ikuto is awesome! :3_**

**_Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami : Hahaha I never thought of that! And thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! :D_**

**_Ukitakes luver : Thanks! And while I'm not taking requests right now, I'll keep in mind for that pairing! _**

**_Kenjo : Thank you!_**

**_Bloodcherry : I'm very sorry for not putting up the pairing! It won't happen again and thank you for your compliments! I'm glad you like my drabble so far! ^-^_**


End file.
